Predefinição:DYK/Choice2
... That Trubbish looks like a ripped garbage bag? * ... That the Nurse in Celestial Tower has an Alomomola, which is the Nursing Pokémon? * ... That using the action replay can get you a male Petilil? * ... That in Pokémon Black and White, N and Alder have a Vanilluxe? * ... That certain Poké Balls cannot be used in Pokémon Black and White? (Moon Balls, Heavy Balls, etc.) * ... That Charizard's and Rhyhorn's cry are the same? * ... That Eevee didn't receive an evolution in Generations III and V? * ... That you can get around Twist Mountain easily in the winter? * ...That Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Keldeo, Meloetta, and Genesect are the only Pokémon, people either have go to events or use cheat codes to get? * ... That Uxie Mesprit and Azelf have personality based powers? * ... That Timburr's name resembles the word people yell when trees fall down, "timber!"? * ... That Torchic is the only -Type Starter Pokémon in the first 4 Generations not to have flames on any part of its body? * ... That when a new generation starts (with the exception of the first), Pikachu gets overloaded? * ... That Gastly hate daylight? * ... That Blissey has the highest possible HP out of all Pokémon, with a possible total of 719? * ... That Generation IV has more Legendary Pokémon appearing in one game than any other? * ... That every region from Generation I-IV are based on actual regions in Japan? ex- Kanto-Kanto, Johto-Kansai, Hoenn-Kyushu, and Sinnoh-Hokkaido * ... That the Unova Region is based on New York City? * ... That Tynamo and its evolutions can be hit by -Type attacks if you use the move Gravity? * ... That Rotom spelled backwards is motor? * ... That you can't use a PP up on Smeargle's Sketch to make it have more PP? * ... That Vespiquen is the only Pokémon that can learn Defend Order, Attack Order, and Heal Order? * ... That Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo's Ability is named after a show? * ... That -Type Pokémon are the most common with 110 Pokémon? * ... That Sinnoh has the most Legendary Pokémon out of all regions? * ... That Misty specializes in -Type Pokémon but had a Togepi and Azurill which are both normal Types? * ... That -Type and -Type are resistant to each other? * ... That the -Type and a -Type has a Gym in every region except Johto? * ... That Professor Rowan is the only professor in the games where you don't meet one of their relatives? * ... That Ash owns all of the -Type Starters? * ... That the Pewter City and Viridian City Gyms are both earth element gyms? * ... That Lucario, Scraggy, and Scrafty are weak against -Type attacks even though they are Fighting-Type Pokemon? * ... That -Type Pokémon are the only Types to not have a Gym? * ... That all of the evolved forms of Tyrogue Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, and Hitmonchan can't be female and they are all male but through the use of an action replay you can get a female? * ... That it takes 10,240 steps to hatch a Dratini egg, but takes 5,120 if you have a Pokémon that has Flame Body in your party? * ... That Koga and Janine are the only -Type Gym Leaders so far? * ... That Cilan and Falkner are the only first gym leaders in their respective region who don't use -Type Pokemon? * ... That Swampert is the only -Type fully-evolved starter not to learn the move Hydro Pump? * ... That Ash's Totodile is the only Johto starter Pokemon not to evolve into its second form? * ... That Glalie is the only -Type Ash Pokémon ever had? * ... That Ash has battled three Legendary Pokémon, Articuno, Latios and Darkrai? * ... That the move Covet in Generation III games would make you earn an endless supply of Heart Scale, Shards, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, and certain Berries, if used on the respective varying wild Pokémon? * ... That all of the Kanto Pokémon-starters are reptiles? * ... That all of the Pokémon starters in Sinnoh are from different classes: Turtwig is a reptile, Chimchar is a mammal and Piplup is a bird. * ... That Snivy is a Pokémon that resembles a snake, but isn´t, because it has arms and legs. * ... That Joltik is the smallest Pokémon and Wailord is the biggest. * ... That Gastly is the lightest Pokémon and Groudon is the heaviest. * ... That the fire on Chimchar's and Monferno's tail can be turned off without causing weakness. * ... That Ash's Butterfree was the first Pokémon to be caught by Ash, the first to evolve, the first that Ash used to win a Pokémon battle, the first to be traded away, and the first to leave Ash? * ... That Unown weren't supposed to be alphabet letters, but symbols of Japanese language. * ... That Arceus is the only non-glitch Pokémon that can be -Type? * ... That all Gym Leaders' names are a play on the type they specialize in? * ... That before Ash hatched Scraggy, the closest Pokémon he had to a Pokémon was Corphish? * ... That Ash's Gible is the second of Ash's Pokémon to destroy someone's bike, the first being Pikachu? * ... That Caterpie and Goldeen have the same cry? * ... That Oshawott is the only Starter Pokémon that has a vowel initial? * ... That the word Genesect came from "Genetic Insect"? * ... That the Unova region is the only region to not have a Safari Zone or any other variation? * ... That Tirtouga and Carracosta are the only Fossil Pokémon whose primary type is not ? * ... That -type moves don't effect -type Pokémon and vice-versa? * ... That Piplup is the only -type starter not to learn the move Water Gun? * ... That when you reverse Tynamo's name, it spells Omanyte without an "e"? * ... That Eevee is the only Pokémon with more than three evolutions? * ... That Roost will temporarily get rid of the user's -type the turn it's used? * ... That all the Pokémon regions have their own legendary trio? * ... That the Kanto and Johto regions don't have a Legendary Dragon-type Pokémon? * ... That in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, you can have any Pokémon except for Arceus? * ... That -type Pokémon are not super effective against any other type? * ... That Spiritomb, Lucario, and Rotom are not Legendary Pokémon? * ... That Castform and Rotom are the only non-legendary Pokémon to have multiple forms? * ... That Samurott can walk on two legs? * ... That Riolu is the most popular playable character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky * ... That if it's raining, the move Selfdestruct won't work? * ... That every -type starter has an appendage that is based off of a plant? * ... That Snivy Is actually based on a type of snake with small arms and legs as with Servine? * ... That when it rains, Hurricane always hits targets without missing? * ... That Generation III & V (excluding remakes) do not feature Taillow & Pidove respectively as one of the two Pokémon the player encounters being one and the other /' 'in the first Route. With Kanto's Rattata & Pidgey, Jotho's Sentret & Hoothoot and Sinnoh's Bidoof & Starly? * ... That if you use a cheat to make Spiritomb or Sableye learn Wonder Guard, it will become invincible? * ... That Dragonair and Haunter are the only Pokémon that evolve into smaller forms? * ... That it is unknown if Ash's strongest Pokémon is Pikachu, Charizard or Sceptile since each one was able to defeat a legendary Pokémon? * ... That Ash has brown eyes in Pokémon: Black & White? * ... That Charmander's original design for Pokémon Red and Blue had it featuring spikes across its backbone? * ... That a male Kirlia will still evolve into Gardevoir if the player don't use a Dawn Stone? * ... That of the rodent Pokémon that appear early in the games, only Rattata is not brown? * ... That a foe using Fly can be damaged by Stone Edge, Thunder, and Rock Slide? * ... That Genesect, Meloetta and Keldeo are the only current Pokémon that are not released? * ... That May is the only female travel companion of Ash's without a walking Pokémon? * ... That Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear are based on the three wise monkeys? * ... That Mew has the longest tail relation to its body? * ... That Brock's skin is lighter in the games than the anime? * ... That Kingler is the only water Pokémon of Ash's to evolve? * ... That Druddigon is the only basic Dragon-type that is not legendary? * ... That Deoxys' name is based off of the long name for DNA, deoxyribonucleic acid? * ... That all of the regions are based on Japanese cities except for Unova, which is based off New York City? * ... That there was originally 15 types and that Dark and Steel was added in Johto? * ... That when you pick a Starter your rival picks the advantage of yours and the other one picks the disadvantage of yours? * ... That in the fourth generation games all of the starter Pokémon's third evolutions have two types? * ... That all of the pre-evolutions of May's Pokémon are starters in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series, except Beautifly? * ... That Accelgor is the only final evolution pure Bug type? Category:Main Page Templates